Never Have I Ever
by iceclawtwc
Summary: It's a Friday night and the four athletes of the Iwatobi Swim Club are all rained in at Haruka Nanase's house. With the power out, what are four teenage boys to do with themselves? MakoHaru ButterPenguin. Rating may change later on.
1. First confession

Never Have I Ever

...

"Awwww. What should we do? The power's out so we can't play video games...this is just like that night at the rest howse!" Nagisa whined in distress. It was a Friday. The four of them, Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei, were rained in at Haruka's house after a long practice at the pool. They had gone back to Haruka's house just before dark to have a meeting, and soon before they arrived the showers started. It was raining so hard that no one wanted to go back to their respective houses. Makoto, of course, might have stayed at Haruka's house anyway.

"It's rest _house_, Nagisa-kun." Rei corrected the blonde, pushing up his glasses. Said boy seemed to ignore that statement.

"I mean, at the rest howse we played _that_ game, but-"

"You're not leading that game again." Haru said flatly. Nagisa turned to him with a pout.

"Aww, but Haru-chan!" He started, rocking Haru back and forth.

"Well...does anyone else want to lead, then?" Makoto proposed gently. He was met with silence, which immediately provoked Nagisa.

"Ahhh! What should we do?!" He groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something." Makoto assured him. Nagisa put his chin in his hand, seeming to be thinking intensely. After a whopping 5 seconds, he was talking again.

"Ooh! I know what we should do!" He exclaimed happily._ That was fast_, Makoto thought. "We can play 'Never Have I Ever!'"

"Ehh?!" Makoto exclaimed. Rei just stared at Nagisa in confusion.

"No." Haru said simply, standing up. Makoto looked up at him with pleading eyes, full of understanding that I-know-this-game-is-insane-but-can-you-still-play- it-please-don't-leave-me and Haru quickly gave in to his expression and sat back down, turning to look out the window at the pouring rain outside. Nagisa, whose expression had turned distraught at Haru's action, now looked joyful again.

"'Never...Have I Ever...?'" Rei asked. "I don't think I've ever played that before."

"Ah! Rei-chan hasn't played it before!" Nagisa announced. "Don't worry, I'll teach you!" Makoto turned to look at Haru as Nagisa started to explain the rules. The freestyle swimmer met Makoto's gaze with a slightly distraught expression. Makoto chuckled slightly.

"So the game is...! Basically, you hold up all ten of your fingers. Then someone in the circle says something that they've never done before, and if someone else in the circle has done it, they put one finger down! You can also play it with alcohol, but I don't think we need to do that."

"Ahaha! No, we don't need to do that!" Makoto quickly put in. "Um...I don't think Haru has any of that stuff in his house anyway!" He glanced at the raven-haired boy and received a subtle but honest nod in affirmative.

"Hmm...well then, maybe we should add something else in!" Nagisa proposed. "Something like...strip poker!"

"Strip poker?!" The three other swimmers in the room exclaimed in shock.

"Mm! So every time you've done something, you take a piece of your clothing off!" Nagisa said. Makoto's face heated up a little bit, and he gulped in nervousness. Ah...well it couldn't be that bad, right? They saw each other pretty much naked every day, after all. Haru grimaced a little bit but didn't seem too affected. Rei looked pretty okay with it. "Oh! And the one who's most clothed at the end wins!"

"If that's the case, then I think I'll do well at this game! I haven't committed illegal breaking-and-entering ever before, after all!" Rei said confidently.

"Ooh! Is that Rei-chan's first statement?" Nagisa asked, taking off one of his socks. Makoto looked around in panic, _(they were actually playing this?),_ before finally taking off one of his as well. "Well, since we're going clockwise, it's Haru-chan's turn next!"

Haru looked at Nagisa, mildly bewildered, before he sighed and pulled off one of his socks. What had he not done? He thought about it for a little bit, then spoke.

"I've never gone to school without taking a bath first."

Makoto, Nagisa and Rei stared at him open-mouthed.

"Aww, Haru-chan! That's not fair!" Nagisa protested as he took off a sock, before Rei and Makoto followed his example. Then the backstroke swimmer looked up, since it was now his turn. He pondered what to say, and then an idea hit him. He internally groaned, but decided that it would be best to get the worst confession over with. Taking a breath nervously, he admitted...

"I've...never kissed a girl before."

...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. You're kidding me, right?

Never Have I Ever

...

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful fantastical response to the first chapter! I love you all ;_; Anyway, here's a fast update, hope you enjoy :D

Also, school starts tomorrow for me...wish me luck! c:

...

"Eeeeh?!" Nagisa yelled in surprise. "But lots of girls want to kiss Mako-chan!" Makoto cast his gaze off to the side away from Haru, as said raven-haired swimmer had turned to him in shock with a face that had heated up slightly. Rei decided to stay quiet and silently took off his other sock, leaving his feet exposed.

"No...I haven't kissed any." the backstroke swimmer stated simply.

"Makoto..." Haru said quietly. After mustering up a bit of courage Makoto looked back at him and expressed with a single raise of his eyebrows that 'we'll talk about it later, okay'? Haru understood and then faced Nagisa with a slightly confused expression before casually taking his shirt off. Said blonde and Rei then stared at him open-mouthed.

"Haruka-senpai has...!" Rei began.

"Kissed...a girl?!" Nagisa finished, seeming to have recovered from his confusion about Makoto not having kissed one before. He paused, then took his shirt off too before continuing. "But his only love story was about a waterfall!" Makoto chuckled sadly. He knew about Haru's first kiss.

"Haruka-senpai! Please tell us about this!" Rei pleaded with the raven-haired boy, curiosity in full swing.

"Yes! Haru-chan, fight-o!" Nagisa supplemented. Haru sighed, looking like he wanted to argue, but then he adopted a neutral expression and looked up at the ceiling.

"It was a long time ago, even before I met Makoto." He explained. "I was in kindergarten, probably in a different class from him. I...didn't really know anyone, but there was one girl who opened up to me before all of the rest." He paused for a moment.

"She was really shy, but wasn't afraid of talking to me for some reason. I found her a little bit annoying, but dealt with her since she was the only person in my class I really ever knew." He brought his gaze down to stare at the gap between Nagisa and Rei. "It was about halfway through the year when we were in the backyard of her house, doing mostly nothing and just sitting in silence. She turned to me suddenly and...told me she loved me. We were just little kids though, so it wasn't a big confession or anything. Still, she held my hands and then kissed me." Nagisa and Rei looked extremely interested in the cute story.

"What happened after that, Haru-chan?" Nagisa inquired.

"I ran away from her and went back to my house. After that the incident was never brought up again." He replied nonchalantly. The two first-years seemed to accept this, and started to ponder about what they had just heard. Makoto, even though his smile was regrettably bittersweet and he fought to keep it on his face, took advantage of the situation.

"Well, you know, that's not the only time Haru's kissed a girl." He said. Haru whipped around to glare at him, and Nagisa and Rei were interested again.

"Oh?! How many times has he kissed them?" Rei asked.

"Just twice." Makoto replied, trying to add in a laugh. Ignoring the burn of Haru's fiery sapphire eyes on him, he decided to quickly tell the story.

"When Haru was in eighth grade, someone dared him to kiss this really pretty girl in a game. You should have seen how red his face was." Haru then grimaced and wrapped his arms around his knees, turning to look outside again.

"Aww, Haru-chan had a crush!" Nagisa giggled joyfully, with Rei joining in on the laughter. But Haru just sank his face lower into his knees._ 'Makoto...why did you do that to yourself?'_ He thought sadly. Makoto decided to let the fake smile slip from his face, but the game still continued.

"Well, we already know about Rei-chan's girlfriend in middle school, and my story...so, let's go on!" Nagisa announced. "Never have I ever...hmmm...umm...oh! Never have I ever kissed a guy!"

Bad choice. Immediately, the atmosphere of the room darkened.

_'Really, Nagisa?'_ Haru thought desperately.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Rei

Never Have I Ever

...

A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm so glad you like this story (: You're so awesome ;_;...

And...episode 8...is so beautiful...aiffjioejwoijfe

Ahem, without any further ado, here's chapter 3! :D

...

"...eh?" Nagisa squeaked, looking back and forth from Makoto and Haru in confusion as he sensed the huge drop in spirits in the room. _Was Mako-chan frowning like that before?_ "W-well...I mean...I've kissed boys on the cheek before, and..."

"Just drop it, Nagisa. Please." Haru said weakly, taking off his other sock too quickly for the others to notice. It was a dumb plan, taking his shirt off before the other one of his socks, but he had thought of it so that he would avoid being questioned about him kissing a guy. Rei seemed utterly confused, and didn't make any move to remove his clothing. _Hmph,_ Haru thought. _First-years._

Makoto cast his gaze downward, ashamedly loosening his tie. _This game is going by fast_, he thought. _I didn't take my tie off when I got here, but Haru..._He then realized that Haru hadn't taken his pants off, and smiled, realizing what Haru had done on purpose. He didn't say anything because he knew that Haru would want him to keep quiet about it.

"O-oh..." Nagisa muttered when Makoto had fully removed his tie. He then looked at Haru, slightly confused. Wait...but hadn't Haru already taken his shirt off when he had only done two things? He glanced at the raven-haired swimmer's delicate feet. "A-ah! Haru-chan!" He blurted out, causing Rei to turn to him.

"Nagisa-kun?" He asked. The blonde looked like he was trying hard not to say anything. Rei took a glance at Haru's feet and immediately realized why Nagisa had his outburst. And then he saw that Makoto had removed his tie. The curiosity was killing him. He felt guilty because even Nagisa hadn't asked them...but...he just had to know! "Haruka-senpai...and Makoto-senpai...you two have...?"

Haru, blushing slightly, tried his best not to facepalm at Rei's question. He could just sense that everyone else in the room already knew his secret. _It really was a dumb plan, wasn't it?_ Now he would have to tell them. But maybe he could try to get out of it? He glanced at Makoto who was grimacing slightly with pink dusted on his cheeks.

"...We don't need to talk about it, ahaha." Makoto said in slight desperation. Nagisa and Rei's faces immediately looked disappointed. "Ah..." He looked at Haru, feeling slightly guilty. He really didn't want to talk about it and he knew that Haru didn't either, but maybe it would be okay if Nagisa and Rei knew? They were also Haru and Makoto's best friends, after all.

"B-but..." Nagisa started. "I mean, you guys can tell us anything..." He said it with honesty and gave a pure, angelic smile. He really wanted to know. Was it between Haru and Makoto? If so, he didn't see why that was so bad. They had the greatest friendship that Nagisa had ever seen and could ever imagine. They could do anything together without it being weird, couldn't they? Well, _almost_ anything. Haru gave a loud sigh. Makoto had probably just been won over by Nagisa's manipulative words. Oh well. He supposed it didn't matter too much. This was going to brought up sooner or later in his life, after all. You can't just bury a memory forever no matter how much you want to...even if it's for millions of reasons. Very complicated reasons. He turned to Makoto, who had a parted mouth. Yep, it was over. Trying to fight back against the heat gradually rising up his face and keep his composure, he spoke.

"Alright. What happened was..."

...


	4. Take it Off

Never Have I Ever

Chapter 4

...

A/N: Your reviews make me laugh c: And OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Do you even know. This love. Right here. STRAIGHT FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART BABIES

Also I am so very sorry for that TERRIBLE cliffhanger. That was like, just, wow. Horrible. xD Hopefully this chapter will make up for it ;) It's long! Yaaaaaay!

...

"...It was about six months ago, when Mako and I were still first-years. We were walking home from school and I wanted to swim at the beach, but Mako tried to stop me because he thought it was too cold outside. Still, I stripped down and went in the water. Mako watched me and pouted, reading a book or something, until the sun started to set. He yelled at me that it was getting dark and that we needed to be going back. I finally gave in and came to shore, not changing back into my clothes because I was too wet and didn't have a towel. I was shivering the whole time we walked back to my house, and Makoto scolded me for going into the water when it was so cold." Haru began his story, eyes closed and trying to pretend no one was listening. Now he was getting to..._that_ part. "He ran a hot bath for me to warm me up, which I immediately went into. Then he was just standing there. I asked him what he was doing, and he asked me if he wanted him to leave. I just said no and sank into the water. Makoto left the room at some point, but I wasn't really paying attention." Haru paused to open his eyes and look at Rei and Nagisa, who looked like they were in suspense but also slightly confused since nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet. Then he looked at Makoto, whose face was bright red. Eyes widening, he turned away in embarrassment. Makoto smiled nervously.

"Well...I think I'll...continue it. I was doing homework in Haru's living room while he took the rest of his bath, and eventually he came out. He was sort of startled when he saw me, and then walked over to sit down. But I had left my bag right where Haru decided to step, and...he tripped." Makoto chuckled slightly as Haru blushed harder. He didn't feel that sad anymore. It was going to be fine. Even though this story was making unwanted memories flood into his mind and causing his face to burn up in both embarrassment and...want, it was going to be fine. "He fell forward so he was on top of me, and...well..." He found himself unable to say what was next. It was just too embarrassing. He internally facepalmed. Why couldn't he just say it?

"Makoto kissed me. That's all." Haru finished plainly. Makoto's face flared up into a tomato-red color. Rei and Nagisa exchanged confused glances.

"Why...?" Nagisa asked curiously. Rei leaned over to whisper in Nagisa's ear.

"Nagisa-kun, I think that's their own business." He murmured, soft enough so that Haru and Makoto couldn't hear. Nagisa turned around to glare at Rei, annoyed that he was no longer on his side and had somehow lost his curiosity, but kept his mouth shut and wondered about Haru and Makoto's relationship. He always thought the two had something special going on, but...it was strange nonetheless! Makoto, meanwhile, sighed in relief and looked at Haru, glad that the questioning seemed to be over. But Haru's heart was pounding in his chest and memories were rushing through his mind, nearly giving him a headache. He stared down at the floor guiltily. The kiss he and Makoto had shared was Mako's first and only kiss, but Haru, along with the girls he had kissed, had also shared particularly special ones with a very special...guy. And he never told Mako about it. _Makoto...I'm sorry, _he thought. _I regret it, okay?_

"Well then, I suppose it's my turn again." Rei announced, breaking Haru's melancholy train of thought. He decided to try to push his memories away for the moment, but his heart was still beating fast and all he wanted to do...was...just get on top of him aga- "Hmmm...never have I ever gotten drunk."

Haru made a very sour face, and huffed in annoyance as he unzipped his pants and slid them off to reveal his swimsuit underneath. Was he really only one article of clothing away from being naked _already_? Makoto frowned, he was still blushing but the memory of Haru he was thinking of now only brought him sadness. Nagisa and Rei, making no move to take off their clothes, looked slightly confused but stayed silent. Haru drinking didn't sound good at all. Makoto decided to reach over and take Haru's hand in his, offering a slight smile. He had helped Haru through those particular bad times in his life and now they were over. For good, Makoto hoped. Haru's face flushed again, making his already pink face brighter, and he turned away. _Makoto...can't you stop that?_ he thought in annoyance. It was taking all of his willpower to not advance on the backstroke swimmer now.

"Haru-chan, it's your turn..." Nagisa says in a surprisingly quiet voice. Haru turned to look at him in mild surprise. Oh, right.

"N-never have I ever..." he began quietly. He didn't know what to say. _Never have I ever had sex? No._ "...done illegal drugs." That worked. Rei and Makoto didn't make any moves, but Nagisa's heart began to beat a little faster. He felt stupid being the only one to remove clothing as he took off his pants and pouted guiltily.

"N-Nagisa-kun!" Rei whispered. Nagisa whipped around to face him and gave him a forced, toothy smile. Makoto and Haru were confused, why would Nagisa ever do that? Said blonde could feel the curiosity in the room and decided to try to brush it off.

"Um...it was...just one time! Some guys that I knew asked me if I wanted to, it was no big deal though! I won't do it again." He rushed. The other's expressions didn't change. "Okay, it was coke." The atmosphere relaxed and Nagisa let out a sigh of relief, glad that was over.

"It's okay, Nagisa." Makoto said soothingly, not wanting to see the innocent-looking breaststroke swimmer looking down in the dumps. "We all do things like that at some point in our life." Nagisa smiled at him, knowing it was true. With friends like these, he knew he would never have to do _that_ again._ Except for me,_ Rei thought, but he decided to stay quiet. Makoto, knowing that it was now his turn again, stole a glance at Haru. What could he say at this point? Everything he thought of seemed to go back to the black-haired swimmer, and he wished this game could be over and he could have him...but what was the point in that? He didn't want him back, he was sure.

Haru, on the other hand, felt uncharacteristically nervous. One more thing that he would have done, and he would be naked. _And_ lose the game. Unless, of course, Nagisa lost first. But Haru had the feeling that he was screwed, especially with his current _problem_.

"Never have I ever illegally stolen anything." Makoto finally said. That was not counting the times he stole the delicious candies Haru sometimes had in his house, and that wasn't exactly stealing since Haru was usually there with him. He smiled slightly at those positive memories. But the water-obsessed boy's face was lit up like a Christmas tree in embarrassment. _Really, it was over already?_ he thought. Why he had been so stupid as to steal that dolphin bath toy at the age of six he didn't know. He had stuffed it into his pants after his parents refused to buy it and walked out of the store feeling like he had won, but it fell out and his parents made him take it back. Afterward, he was grounded for a month. Breathing elevated, Haru prepared to take off his last article of clothing. _Why, why, why?_ What would Makoto think of him now? What would everyone think of him now? He gritted his teeth. This stupid game had gone too far, but at the same time he felt like he deserved this punishment. For all the stupid things he had done in his life. So he remained quiet, and slipped his thumbs inside of his tight swim trunks.


	5. Blame it on Nagisa

Never Have I Ever

Chapter 5

...

Oh my god you guys, almost 150 follows. :DDD LOVE YOU GUYS!

Also, one of my reviewers requested some more back story (you know who you are C;) so I'll try to incorporate that the best I can!

Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! *hugs and kisses*

...

"Ah...Haru?" Makoto asked in confusion when he saw the boy fingering his swimsuit. Haru had stolen something...? _Oh, right!_ Makoto nearly slapped himself. How could he have forgotten that? It wasn't a topic Haru liked to discuss and he regretted stealing that toy, but how could he have forgotten?!_ Sorry, Haru_...Makoto thought. He felt bad, but at the same time...he wanted to see...Haru...and he couldn't remember the last time he had. It had been a long time ago for sure. The backstroke swimmer felt his heart beat a little faster and he exhaled lightly, trying not to show his excitement for what was about to happen, even though his face was thoroughly pink.

Haru felt like dying. Time had seemed to slow down quadruple for him. His face couldn't have been more rouge, and his heart was thumping like crazy. Nagisa and Rei, having never illegally stolen anything, watched with obvious interest. The swim club always changed quickly into their swimsuits and always showered in them afterwards, so no one ever really saw each other actually naked. And Haru never had to change at all. So even though they were all swimmers, nudity was a bit foreign (except in the case of Nagisa skinny dipping). And at the times when they were naked, they were never in such close, revealing proximity...

_Okay, make a plan_...Haru thought desperately. _They don't have to see it. Just hug your knees. It'll be fine._ So Haru finally began to slide down his last piece of clothing, at first slowly and deliberately, and then slipped it off of his ankles quickly. Wishing he could hide behind something, he did his best to position his slender legs so nothing could be seen. Why was it such a big deal anyway? Let's see, sitting next to Haru was his major crush, and he was currently making Haru feel a little too hot in the presence of three too many people. And now he was in the most uncomfortable, awkward position ever to try to prevent anyone from seeing him. Haru could feel the tragic expression on his face and he decided that he didn't need to be like this. So he tried his best to form a tiny little smile on his lips.

"I lose." He mumbled. Nagisa beamed at this, instantly grinning.

"Hehe! Haru-chan loses! My turn..." He started ecstatically. Haru did feel a little bit silly, but one glance at Makoto and he turned away with smiley expression gone. "Never have I ever...ummm..." The blonde frowned.

"I can't think of anything! Haru-chan already lost, so should we play something else?" He proposed. Rei and Makoto were surprised at this turn of events. Nagisa really wanted to stop playing? But that wasn't so bad, so they complied.

"Then, I win the game!" Rei said happily. "I knew I would." He proudly pushed his red frames up. Nagisa pouted.

"Rei-chan's so straight-edge..." He said, causing Rei to look at him dumbly, but he continued. "So I was thinking, maybe we could tell stories? We've been telling them anyway, right?"

"If we're going to do that, then I'd like to know more about...why you did coke..." Rei muttered. Nagisa turned to him in shock.

"But...I already explained it!" He protested.

"But Nagisa-kun...why would you do that?" The butterfly swimmer asked honestly, eyes twinkling slightly. Nagisa's pink orbs were wide open.

"I..." He started, before looking down to the side sadly. "You know how I was bullied when I was younger. Well...in ninth grade, when you guys had left for high school, I was...kind of lonely...and...kids made fun of me for...being short. I was under five feet at that age. So I was really weak. Some of the 'friends' I did have were, to say the least, sketchy, and...I just did coke that one time because I was depressed." Rei's eyes widened, and he felt compelled to put a hand on Nagisa's shoulder in comfort.

"I can't believe you were depressed..." he said.

"But, it's okay!" Nagisa replied. "I have you guys now! I'm fine!" He returned the joyful smile to his face. Haru then felt the need to cut in.

"Nagisa." He said plainly. "Since the game's over, can I put my-"

"Absolutely not, Haru-chan! You'll have to stay that way until we go to bed!" The blonde answered immediately. Haru rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. "Oh, and...Haru-chan...I was wondering...why you got drunk?" Nagisa was reluctant to ask, but since he had been questioned again about the coke thing he felt he had the right to know why Haru had gotten drunk.

Makoto tensed up. So now they were talking about this? Haru groaned.

_Someone please tell me why I have to be naked._

...


	6. How to Make Yourself Taste Good

Never Have I Ever

Chapter 6

...

Haru closed his eyes._ Rin_...he thought. _I...I miss you_...He sighed. He missed the old Rin, the joyful, playful Rin. He hated thinking about the shark boy because it made his heart burst, both out of love for the way he used to be and hate for the way he was now. He thought that they...had something...but the more he thought about it the more it seemed like it was only an act. Was he just manipulating him to get him to participate in the relay? Was that...all he wanted him for? His...speed?

He bit his lip. Why had he gotten drunk? The simplest explanation he could give would consist of only word.

"...Rin." Haru said quietly. Nagisa and Rei did consecutive "oh"s in response, seeming to understand. "When Rin said...he was done with swimming...after that day, and he seemed to disappear...I..." He looked away fiercely. He was pathetic for resorting to such things as alcohol to try to make himself feel better, wasn't he?

"I didn't know what to do. I had felt so lost before when he had left for Australia, but this time...it seemed to be a hundred times worse. I quit swimming out of guilt, and my life felt empty. I found a bottle of something so high up in the kitchen cabinet I had to stand on a chair, and I knew it was alcohol. Not really caring about anything I took it in to the bath and drank a lot, I don't really remember how much. At this time my parents were away on a vacation to test if I could live on my own. So I was alone. I passed out in the bath, and Makoto was the one who found me maybe an hour later. He took me out, dried me off, and tucked me into bed. I woke up with a terrible hangover in the morning to a rice omelette made by Makoto's mother on my bedside. There was a note from Makoto explaining what happened. Twenty minutes later he was by my side again, making sure I had woken up. He pulled me out of that terrible state then. And for that...I will always be grateful." Haru put in a tiny smile at his last words. Makoto's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Haru..." He said, grinning. He wanted badly to go and embrace the boy, but he just couldn't because he was naked. So he just did his "Makoto thing," as Haru called it.

"Haru-chan..." Nagisa spoke. It seemed so sad that Haru had to go through that, and he was glad he made it out alright.

"Haruka-senpai...please don't let yourself do anything like that again!" Rei exclaimed, bowing swiftly to the swimmer in his birthday suit. Haru could have killed himself! That absolutely wasn't okay.

Said boy kept his smile, reflecting again on how much these three cared for him. It was going to be fine.

"Don't worry, Rei." He said. "I swear I won't." Yes, he swore. After all, that hangover was _horrible_. Suddenly Haru's thoughts made a random turn. Feeling embarrassed and reviving it visibly with yet another blush, he turned to Makoto.

"Makoto...um..." He muttered. "I'm feeling kind of hungry. Can you go get some pineapple for me?" _Ugh._ Having to ask someone to get him food because he was naked. Makoto chuckled, getting up.

"No problem, Haru-chan." He replied with a smile. He walked to the kitchen, opened Haru's fridge, and took out a container that already had neatly cut up, fresh pinapple by Haru's precise hand. He took it out and placed some of it on a plate embroidered by blue dolphins. Then he returned the container to its former place and walked back to the living room, putting the plate in front of Haru's folded form. With a pouting face, the swimmer brought a piece to his mouth. Makoto watched intently. Now that he thought about it, pineapple...

He blushed, hard. Of all the things Haru had to want for a snack. It was almost as bad as a banana if not worse in some ways. Pineapple was, after all, a very special food that had a knack for making people taste delicious. Haru's favorite fruit and dessert _was_ pineapple, and Makoto couldn't help but think that he probably tasted just like it. Nagisa reached over to grab a slice, but Makoto didn't really care about that. Haru ate pineapple all the time! Trying to not smack himself on the forehead for his stupid thoughts, Makoto forced himself to relax. So maybe his pants felt a little tighter, and his heart was beating a little faster; but no big deal, right? _Right?_

He looked over to Haru who was biting into his pineapple, pausing at Makoto's gaze on him.

"...What?" He questioned quietly. Makoto couldn't stop himself. Driven somewhat against his will, he crawled over to Haru. While leaning over he took the freestyle swimmer's chin in his hand, causing him to drop the pineapple he was holding.

"Haru..." Makoto whispered, breathing softly onto the other's lips.


	7. Today's Lesson: Don't be Shy

Never Have I Ever

Chapter 7

...

**EDIT:** 69 reviews ;) heheh

**EDIT:** I love the extremely fiery opinions of my reviewers haha xD Btw I totally understand you guys, and I'm really sorry for falling to episode 12 and assuming that Sharkbait is now canon, but it's just...I don't know. I mean, now that I think about it, Rin and Haru really didn't have ROMANTIC moments, and Rin was the one who was crying to Haru, not the other way around. Haru and Mako still have an unbreakable bond that is really shippable, right? Riiiiiight.

...

OH SCREW ME. HOW AM I GONNA...iwefjoiwejiowejfo

Screw you, episode 12. I mean. I knew it was gonna happen, but UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

xD

I must fix this. Gosh darnit Rin. Gosh...darnit.

And to make it worse. Sharkbait is clearly canon.

-watches episode 6 to get in the mood for MakoHaru-

Ok. Ok. It'll be okay.

...aaaaaaaand I'm really stupid. It doesn't matter what happened in episode 12. THIS WHOLE ENTIRE THING HAPPENS BEFORE IT -slaps self a million times-

Sorry for the...rant. Lol.

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER :D:D:D:D:D #iloveyouallokay

...

Haru stopped in his tracks. What was Makoto...? He turned slightly to look at the backstroke swimmer, mouth wide open.

_Ah..._Makoto thought._ Um..._He wanted to slap himself. What was he doing? What was he _doing_? What was he thinking? Haru didn't want to kiss him or anything anyway, right? So he pulled back a little, face 110% red, and tried to ease the awkwardness.

"Um..." he muttered. "...some pineapple?"

"What did you say?" Haru inquired. Makoto averted his gaze.

"Never...mind." he grumbled, eyes accidentally traveling down. He saw a little too much of Haru and his breath caught, causing Haru to turn towards him suddenly, but he pretended it didn't happen and went back to the position he was in before. He sighed, wishing he could see more. Haru's eyes were wide in surprise. Was Makoto about to...kiss him? His ocean-blue eyes glistened slightly.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was falling asleep in Rei's lap. The two of them were completely oblivious to the tension between Haru and Makoto. Rei, instead, was staring down at Nagisa's sleepy face as the blonde mumbled in his unconsciousness. _He talks in his sleep?!_ Still, Rei smiled. _He's even cuter when he's sleeping, however. And he fell asleep amazingly fast. Beautiful..._He hummed pleasantly.

"Maybe it's time we go to bed?" He suggested quietly to the others who were still awake. Makoto perked up from his glare focused on the ground.

"Ah..." He said when he saw Nagisa, and smiled gently. "Yes, we probably should. Haru?"

"...it's a bit early." The black-haired boy pointed out. "But...alright. Rei, are you okay with sleeping in here?" Rei thought about it. It wasn't beautiful to sleep on the sofa, but it wasn't to sleep in a tent either and he was with Nagisa anyway so that made it better.

"Yes." He replied simply, still smiling.

"I'll...go get some pillows and blankets." Makoto volunteered, getting up to go get them since Haru was still naked. He first collected the container of pineapple and returned it to the fridge before going to Haru's storage room which had the blankets and pillows he needed. And Haru sat there motionless, since any major movement would show too much skin for sure.

When the earthy-haired boy was back with the material Rei helped him lay it out on the sofa, after gently laying Nagisa's head onto the floor. Then he came back for him, picking the tiny blonde up and placing him on the furniture. He then proceeded to splay out on it as if he were a cat. Rei tried to hold back his giggle and completely failed, causing both Haru and Makoto to give him strange looks. But it was brushed off and Haru turned to Makoto.

"We can go upstairs." He said plainly, though he was blushing because he totally wanted to share a bed with Makoto and he totally could! _Heh. _

Makoto was going to ask Rei if he wanted a toothbrush, but with the way that he was looking at Nagisa he figured he didn't care about skipping the chore for one night. So he shyly looked at Haru, who had turned around from anyone's line of vision and had begun to put back on his swim shorts. Makoto wanted to pick up Haru and not let him redress, wanted to take him up to his bedroom as if he were his bride on a honeymoon. But he just sighed and started to walk upstairs, Haru following as he had successfully covered himself up.

"Good night, Rei." Makoto called.

"Good night, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai." Rei replied cheerfully.

"Good night," Haru said quietly. He and Makoto soon reached the top of the flight of the stairs, and the taller of the two turned to go to Haru's guest bedroom.

"I'll sleep in your guest bedroom, th-" he started.

"No." Haru argued. "...You're sleeping in my room." He looked away in embarassment. Makoto, then, felt a lot happier and his eyes widened.

"...Haru!" he exclaimed, as he always did when Haru did something that showed a little bit of affection. The black-haired boy said nothing in response and turned around to go to his bedroom. Once he was there he rummaged through his closet. He took out the biggest shirt and shorts he could find and handed them to Makoto.

"You can wear these." He muttered. Then he took a pair of his usual pajamas and went to the bathroom to change into them. Makoto, spirit revived, couldn't contain his choked laugh at how Haru was acting as he watched him walk away. Still he changed into the clothes, chuckling at how small they were on him.

Haru returned shortly and after turning the lights in the room off, climbed into his bed without a word, leaving plenty of room for Makoto. The backstroke swimmer stared, slightly open-mouthed, before smiling warmly and settling down beside the freestyle swimmer.

"Haru." He said after a few minutes, cutting the silence. The other boy didn't reply. "Why?"

"...I wanted you to." Haru replied simply. After a few more moments of silence he turned around to look at Makoto with glistening eyes. "Because...because we didn't get to at the training camp." At this, Makoto's eyes flew open. Haru was referring to the fact that the two of them were refused the opportunity to sleep beside each other in the same tent due to Nagisa wanting to sleep with the black-haired boy. Makoto's face grew warm again as his earlier drives began to kick in once more, so he decided to be bold.

"But...why do you want to?" He asked. Haru looked away. Makoto reached hesitantly forward to place his hand over Haru's heart, which was beating amazingly fast. He could tell that Haru had a surprising answer, one he wasn't going to shout out so easily.

"Why...did you lunge over to me?" Haru inquired, deciding to turn the tables. Makoto bit his lip. His simple answer would be _'I wanted to kiss you again',_ but he couldn't just say that, now could he? So he hesitated, unable to say anything. But Haru knew what _he_ would say. "I know why."

And he surprised Makoto once again, as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy and bravely closed in.

...

A/N: Think of Makoto saying "...Haru!" and chuckling like he did in episode 11 in THE SCENE WHERE THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE SAME BED. WTF.


	8. You Know You Want It

Never Have I Ever

Chapter 8

...

Early update! :DD Omg! It's because I have NO motivation to do homework right now and my Saturday night tomorrow is taken up by my school's Homecoming Dance, so yeaaaaaaa

plz enjoyz ^.^ i hopz u likez

...

He was so beautiful. He had stopped mumbling in his sleep and now simply looked blissful and pure, even angelic. If only art wasn't Rei's worst subject, because Nagisa was undeniably worth of being painted.

The butterfly swimmer sighed and changed into the sleep clothes Haru had kindly provided for him, keeping a watchful eye on Nagisa to ensure that he wouldn't wake up at just the wrong (or right) time. And then Rei stared at the blonde and the sofa he was on. Should he sleep on the other side of the sofa, or the opposite end? Nagisa was so splayed out.

Of course Rei wanted to sleep on the other side of the couch right next to the breaststroke swimmer, but he wondered if it would be weird. Maybe he could space himself just far enough away? He shivered, figuring that it was kind of cold in here anyway. So he would "need" Nagisa's warmth. Logical enough, right?

Rei slipped into the far side of the sofa, facing its back, and closed his eyes. He smiled. He was perfectly content with this, hearing Nagisa's adorable breathing and feeling his warmth.

The blue-haired boy was nearly about to fall asleep when something jolted him awake. Nagisa's arms innocently snaked around Rei's torso, pulling him tight.

"Rei-chan..." The blonde muttered. Rei bashfully blushed, surprised at Nagisa's actions and trying to relax again, and eventually loosened. Soon the two of them were fast asleep.

...

Makoto turned into mush. The kiss started out hesitantly and slightly awkwardly, but within seconds the gorgeous freestyle swimmer was all over him. And Haru's mouth was delicious. When he finally opened it Makoto was only too happy to dive right in, and Haru's sweet pineapple-y flavor was nothing less than perfect.

Haru tightened his grip on Makoto, eyes shut tight and face as red as a cherry. His pulse was pummeling out of his skin and he was so, so embarrassed. Finally, finally, he was letting go, and showing Makoto how he really felt about him. This was only the backstroke swimmer's second kiss ever, after all, and Haru was going to make it one he could never, ever forget.

The black-haired boy was taken aback as he felt Makoto's tongue prod him, but parted his lips to invite him in. His breath caught and his legs moved practically on their own to wrap around the earthy-haired boy; the inexperienced kisser was amazingly good at this.

Makoto's heart was in his throat. Haru was just full of surprises. _I can't always read you..._He thought, smiling on top of Haru's lips. He was ecstatically happy, finally being able to get close to the freestyle swimmer like this. He moved his arms to wrap around Haru's waist, gently parting from the kiss to catch his breath.

The black-haired boy was hardly even panting, perfectly prepared for more, but he didn't protest.

"Haru..." Makoto murmured, lovingly staring into the others' ocean-blue eyes. Haru bowed his head into the crook of Makoto's neck to avoid the gaze, and fully trapped Makoto's lower half with his legs. He didn't want any staring contests right now. He was too ready, too overstimulated, but he didn't know what to do next.

"Please, Makoto..." Haru complained, hoping that the taller boy got the message. Said backstroke swimmer was getting a little too much feeling from Haru's movements, and had his suspicions. Did Haru want to...? Makoto bit his lip, thinking about it. Haru was probably a bit crazed from having to be naked in front of everyone for so long, wasn't he?

So Makoto kissed the boy again, feverishly and greedily.


	9. The Problems

Never Have I Ever

Chapter 9

...

WHOA WHOA OO AM I ANYWAYS

I CAN'T COUNT HOW MANY DAYS I HAVEN'T UPDATED

I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY

I SWEAR I WON'T DO THAT NO MORE

...

Haru squirmed in Makoto's grasp, whimpering needily. _I can't do this forever_...he thought as his back arched when Makoto tugged his hair a little too greedily.

"Makoto..." he murmured. He stopped moving and parted from Makoto to look away from him. "...I'm going for a run." He got up and exited the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. Makoto stared at the place he had last seen Haru in surprise. He chuckled. _Oh, Haru_...he thought. He rolled over to where Haru's warmth was still lingering and pushed all the dirty thoughts out of his head before falling asleep.

...

Haru quietly trotted down the stairs, finding a sleeping Rei and Nagisa. He delicately made his way across the living room and slid open the door to his house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rei flinch. He turned and stared at the butterfly swimmer, who emitted a gentle sigh and rolled over. Haru sighed in relief and stepped outside, sliding the door closed behind him. Neither of them had woken up.

The blue-eyed boy looked out in the distance, but as expected was unable to see the glistening sea. Maybe if Makoto was out here with him, and he climbed upon his shoulders...

Haru sought refuge in a tiny section of green right outside of his house, not much of a garden but nonetheless maintained well. He took deep breaths, thinking about the events of the night. He could still feel a distinct tightness in his pants, and hesitantly looked down at said area. He took a sharp intake of breath at what he saw. How could Makoto not have noticed? He thought about the backstroke swimmer, the way he bit his lip before he dove into the depths of his mouth once again.

Haru brought himself down to relax against his wooden fence on a patch of rich grass. _It isn't going to go away..._he told himself. Of course he wanted Makoto to take care of it for him, and he wanted to take care of Makoto, but they were going too fast. If what just happened confirmed their relationship...still, Haru didn't want to take things too rapidly. Feeling the painful swelling again and sticking his tongue out in a mix of annoyance and arousal, the freestyle swimmer reached down to slide down his pants. Spreading his legs, he reached inside his swim trunks. He hissed at the feeling of the cold night air, but pulled his swimsuit down anyway and rejoiced at finally being alone, finally being able to work on his problem...

All he thought about was Makoto.

...

The sandy-haired boy woke up too soon. He glanced at the clock to find that he had only been sleeping for 5 minutes. And he bit his lip when he realized the obvious reason. Moving around uncomfortably, he wondered what he would do about it. Had Haru really gone for a run, or...?

He nearly smacked himself for thinking something like that. But at the same time it made perfect sense. Makoto could see how overstimulated Haru was. Maybe he should go and look for him, but then if he _was_ doing that, then...well, he didn't want to invade Haru's privacy! Even though he did. But that was inpolite, right? And Haru just needs to be alone sometimes.

So Makoto wondered if it would be wrong to try to fix his problem right here. This wasn't even his house...he felt defenseless. He couldn't do anything here. He would just have to wait it out. So, furrowing his eyebrows, that's exactly what he did.

...

Nagisa's eyes shot open. He looked around, confused. He never wakes up in the middle of the night. He slept like a log, after all. Well, maybe a rolling log. But you get the point. When he felt the warmth of another person he looked beside him. He smiled happily._ Rei-chan!_ He thought. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy and clung to him like he would a body pillow. _Could it be any more perfect than this?_ Nagisa thought._ No...there's no way it could._ Being this close to Rei-chan was an opportunity you could get once in a lifetime. Though Nagisa dreamed that he would able to do this all the time...

...


End file.
